A Day in Paris
by OrangePassion456xxx
Summary: Will Herondale and Tessa Gray travel together as a couple and spend the day walking the streets of Paris, yelling about blood on cobblestones and sharing a bag of croissants.


**Hello people, I felt like posting something here. Anyone remember the last time I posted an actual story? Yeah, me neither. Here's a fluffy wessa oneshot I found on my phone. Enjoy :)**

"And this," Will Herondale said grandly, "is where Sydney Carton was guillotined."

"Lovely." Tessa tried to look enthusiastic about the fact that she was standing right where a man had been executed.

Will took a few more steps ahead and pointed to the ground. Before Tessa could stop him, he shouted, "Je peux voir le sang sur les pavés!" Passersby glanced at them, some of which looked rather mortified.

"What?" Was Tessa's first question for him after they'd left the square. Will was still grinning. "I said I could see the blood on the cobblestones."

"I still don't see why you had to yell."

He shrugged. "A bit of knowledge can't hurt anyone."

"It can if it is concerning an execution."

"Tessa, please," Will waved his hand absently. "We are in Paris. Let us enjoy ourselves."

And they did. They enjoyed the scenery that surrounded them, the street art and French shops. They stopped only twice, once for Will to buy a bouquet of flowers from a florist for Tessa, who insisted it was unnecessary, and twice to drop a penny for a street violinist.

"I know," Tessa smiled sadly, seeing the wistful look on Will's face that she knew she was wearing on hers as well. "Jem would've liked that music."

The mention of his name plunged both of them into a reverie. Tessa recalled the song Jem had written for her, the beautiful song that had moved her to years. Zhi yin. The jade pendant that she still wore around her throat. Their annual meetings at Blackfriars Bridge.

She blinked away the mist from her eyes. Jem was a Silent Brother. She was pacing the streets of Paris with Will. Tessa stopped them abruptly. "Why don't we visit that bakery? We can't go to Paris without entering one, can we?"

Will agreed. "Certainly not." He gestured towards the bakery.

Tessa took a deep breath as she stepped in. Oh, it was heavenly. The air was filled with the rich fragrance of freshly baked bread. "By the Angel," she breathed, "even Bridget can't compete with this."

Will smirked at her. "To be fair, Bridget isn't French."

Tessa smiled. "I want to buy everything in this bakery,"

"Are you sure? That's a little much, don't you think?"

"Well, everything here is so lovely," she was saying. "This is ridiculous. How many should we get?"

Will and Tessa ended up buying a bag of croissants and sharing that between the two of them. The pastry was light and buttery, and still warm. "This place is divine," Tessa said longingly. "In the course of this day, several times I've found myself wishing we could give it all up and live here. Just the two of us. It sounds so selfish, when we have a wonderful family at the Institute, and I don't mean to take them for granted, but-

"Tess."

"Yes?"

"I love you. And I understand what you're trying to say. It is quite impossible for anyone can visit Paris without thinking the same. It's as if they have enchanted the city. Everything is too perfect."

Tessa knew what he meant. The bakery, the flowers, the lights and the streets, it was like a dream. But they had a family in London. Charlotte and Henry and little Charles and Gideon and Sophie and Gabriel and Cecily and even Cyril and Bridget. Charlotte was Consul, and she needed them around. They had a life there.

"I'm sorry we didn't have a romantic candlelit dinner," Will said suddenly. "We're in Paris and it's the City of Love, and we should be like the other couples, sitting at a ridiculously extravagant restaurant."

"Will?"

"What is it?"

"I love you too. And we don't need a candlelit dinner. A bag of croissants isn't a letdown at all. We went to beautiful places today, and it was a great, even when you scared passersby by shouting at the square earlier." They both smiled.

"You're right," Will sighed theatrically. "As you always are, my dear Tessa."

 **As always, leave a review for me, please. They're always nice to receive. Also follow and favorite if you like. I'm sorry about the hiatus, by the way, and I also missed posting here so there.**

 **Love,**

 **OrangePassion456xxx.**


End file.
